Unlikely Romance
by foxhikari
Summary: When Naruko Uzumaki is sent to another dimension to escape the horror of her own she finds happiness with the unlikesit of people. A Daiyoukai by the name of Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:** **i dont own any of the inuyasha or naruto characters if id id Itachi and the Fourth wouldnt have died**

Chapter one:

a lone figure emerged from ash and smoke of the once former ninja village known as Konoha; the figure stumbled forward with hunched shoulders and a bloody sword held in a limp grasp. The soot and blood bedecked figure raised its head and gazed with dull eyes at the scarred mountain that held the faces of her villages mightiest protectors, from this distance it looked as if the faces were crying with her as the rain fell in rivulets down their damaged visages.

Naruko Uzumaki's heart shattered as she took on the destruction around her; was this the result of all they worked for? This pile of smoking that once held all of her dreams? She had tried so hard and in the end it still wasnt enough to protect her loved ones.

With a heart-wrenching cry she shared her grief with the now barren elemental nations. Sobbing, Naruko clutched the sword to her chest and fell down to her knees, letting her tears drench the dusty ground.

In the distance a large crimson fox with nine tails watched on and felt its stone heart crack as he witnessed the grief of his container.; the Kyuubi hated humans with a passion but this small human female was different, she had done the impossible and had gained his trust. Kyuubi sighed and moved forward to wrap his tails around the trembling figure.

Naruko allowed the appendages to enfold her and stared with wet dulled eyes into crimson orbs. With Sasuke's sword still grasped in her pale fingers, she spoke for the first time since the last battle.

''Kurama, i dont know what to do anymore. I'm alone now.''

Kyuubi's eyes softened slightly.

 **''Kit, all is not completely lost.''**

Naruko blinked and stared at her friend in confusion.

''What do you mean?''

 **''Don't misunderstand me kit as powerful as i am, not even i can go back in i cn send you to a new world, some place where you can heal and start a new life.''**

Naruko's eyes blazed with sudden anger and snarled at the Youkai Lord.

''You're asking me just to forget about them? They were my family and i wont just dismiss them!''

Kyuubi growled and bared his teeth at the blonde.

 **''You idiot! Thats not what i meant at all, theres nothing left here but blood and smoke Naruko. All that remains are the corpses of your comrades. I thought i knew you better than that, what happened to the Naruko who said that she'll never give up? Because that person is my partner, not this sniveling mortal before me!''**

Naruko flinched as if struck and hung her head in shame. Kyuubi sighed before giving his unruly head of the blonde a slight nuzzle.

 **''Kit i never said that you should forget them for they are part of you but you cannot let this grief stop you from living. Take my offer dear one.''**

Naruko lifted her head and gazed at the regal fox with a small flicker of life returning to her blue eyes.

''Will you come too?''

the nine tails sighed, **'' I cannot. The Youkai needed to send you to this world will send me back to my realm.''**

''Then why? Why would you do this for me?'' she asked shocked.

Kyuubi grinned,' **'Because thats what partners do, is it not?''**

Naruko let a few more tears fall before giving the fox a watery smile.

''Then i'll do it.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

 _''Then i'll do it.''_

The Kyuubi chuckled once before becoming serious, **''Understand this Naruko, once this happens I will cease to exist in this plane and a portion of my power will merge with yours. However the amount of youkai that will course through your body to contain as is. In short, your body will change into that of a Youkai though you may retain some of your human features as well as change your chakra into youkai.''**

Naruko frowned at that but agreed anyway, she was so used to the villages snide comments about her that it didnt really matter if she truly become a demon.

Kyuubi unwrapped himself from her and walked a distance away where he began inscribing intricate seals into the scarred earth. Naruko watched with interest and a touch of anxiety as the seals glowed red. She hesitated when Kyuubi gestured for her to step onto the seal array and glanced back toward the fallen village; smiling slightly as she remembered Sasuke's last words.

 _Flashback:_

 _As Naruko fought with all the strength she possessed to try and defeat the leader of Akatsuki, Sasuke who had joined their side at the last minute , fought with just as much vigor. But one mistake and the elder ninja exploited it._

 _As Naruko waited for her death she was surprised to see a flash of white and felt warm blood splash her face. She gasped when she found Sasukes crimson eyes lock on hers, still impaled by Madara's sword._

 _She stood there in shock as he smiled at her._

 _''Why?'' she asked, tears spilling over._

 _Sasuke smiled blood spilling over his pale lips as he whispered,_

 _''Live.''_

 _flashback end:_

Naruko gripped Sasuke's sword in her hand and held iit against her chest.

''I will brother, i promise.''

With that last oath to her dead teammate, she stepped on the seals and gave Kyuubi a true smile.

''Thank you for everything Kurama.''

Kyuubi chuckled as the seals spun faster and faster, lifting her in the air , enveloping her in a soft haze of red.

 **''Good luck Naruko.''**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A bright flash of crimson illuminated the forest of Inuyasha, sending several species of bird scattering in every direction. Naruko groaned and opened her eyes to the bright morning sun, flinching when its rays hit her sensitive eyes. Once her new senses adjusted to the light, she gazed around in amazement and slight heartache at the all too familiar sight of a forest that reminded her strongly of the one back home.

She gave a small smile and got to her feet; the image that greeted her reflection from the nearby stream was that of an exotic looking woman with pale skin, high cheek bones that were adorned with three whisker marks, pointed ears and slitted eyes of azure blue. Opening her mouth, she revealed two elongated canines.

Naruko sighed, it could be worse .

She sighed again and with a delicate sniff , headed off toward a nearby village. Before entering, she cast a simple henge on herself; if these village were anything like those back home then it was better to be cautious and prevent mass panic. She was just about to exit the foliage surrounding the rural farmland when something small and orange collided with her lower legs, dispelling her henge much to her annoyance, looking down she met the frightened gaze of a small fox youkai.

''Hello.'' Naruko greeted and crouched down to help the kit up.

The kit slowly cautiously accepted the gesture before a sudden noise made Naruko growl in warning, jerking her gaze toward the relaxed slightly when a young female voice rang out in panic.

''Shippou!''

She didn't have to wait long before the owner of the voice and a odd group tumbled into the clearing.

 _Well what do we have here? A half-demon travelling with what looks to be a teenage g_ irl, _a monk and a woman carrying a giant...boomerang?_ She thought with a slight touch of amusement that was quickly cut short as the slayer suddenly charged forward.

''Demon.'' she shouted, launching the odd weapon toward Naruko.

Amused, she deftly caught the boomerang and twirled it around her finger curiously.

''Perhaps you should introduce yourself before you attack random strangers.''she stated in a bored tone.

''Yeah right, you're probably one of Narakus incarnations.'' scoffed the hanyou before unsheathing an impressive looking sword.

Naruko's mouth tilted upward in vague amusement, ''Actually i'm quite new to this area so this 'Naraku' person is unfamiliar to me.''

''Please, you think-''

''Now Inuyasha, her aura says that shes telling the truth.'' the monk interrupted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

''Oh come on Miroku, its obvious she's lying. I think you're powers need a tune up.''

''Lady Kagome, if you'd please.''

''Sit boy.'' the teen quipped forcing him to face plant in the dirt.

the sight of the dog hanyou becoming one with the dirt caused Naruko to laugh for the first time since the war. The sound of her laughter drew the ragtag groups attention back to her; the young girl walked forward and warily spoke.

''Hello, sorry about before. My name is Kagome.'' she introduced timidly.

Naruko smiled gently, reminded of a certain Hyuuga heiress. ''Naruko.''

''If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing around here?''

Naruko shrugged and fiddled with the weapon in her hands.

''Travelling i guess.''

''Kagome, you aren't planning to ask her to travel with us right?'' the slayer queried only to groan at the mikos response.

''of course Sango, we cant just leave her in a unfamiliar place.''

Naruko stared at the tiny girl in bemusement, ''Thank you but i-''

''No way in hell! What is wrong with you woman?'' Inuyasha butted in, spiting out soil.

''And why not, Miroku says shes okay and that's good enough for me.'' Kagome stated, arms akimbo.

Naruko listened as they bickered back and forth with no small amount of amusement. _And i thought Sasuke and i were bad._

''So its settled then, shes travelling with us.'' Kagome retorted with finality.

The slayer, Sango shrugged, simply shrugged though a hint of suspicion lingered in her eyes, the monk smiled at Naruko in sighed to herself oh well I'm used to going with the flow anyway, besides i could use the distraction.

 _''Live...''_

 _I''ll try Sasuke, I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The group had been travelling for ahile toward what Kagome described to be the village that thye used as a base. However the arrival of Naruko created a tense and awkward atmosphere; no one really knowing how to respond to the female youkai. NarukoNaruko shrugged off the tension having been exposed to worse in her childhood.

''So a slayer, a miko , a monk and a hanyou, quite an interesting group.'' she commented aloud.

''You wouldn't be the first to find it so Lady Naruko.'' Stated Miroku with a grin.

''I'm sure there's a good story behind it.'' replied Naruko returning the smile.

''Not really.'' stated Sango abruptly giving her a suspicious look.

Naruko waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

''Calm yourself slayer. I f i meant you harm then you'd be dead and i wouldn't be making small talk with a target.''

Inuyasha growled, ''Unless you were trying to get information for Naraku.''

Naruko rolled her eyes in exasperation. ''Honestly are we really back to that? I really have no clue who you are talking about.''

Kagome stepped forward. ''Well it all began with a certain jewel...''

Naruko listened intently as Kagome told their story, how they cam to look for the jewel, Naraku and their various battles with Inuyahas older brother. _Damn this Naraku character is good. Evil, sadistic and a over all bastard but good; kinda reminds me of the creep Orochimaru_ she mused silently. _And this Sesshomaru guy-_

A sudden surge of youkai interrupted her musings. Naruko looked up and whistled slightly at the horde of low level cannon fodder that suddenly descended.

''Well that's not good.'' She drawled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Inu group stunned and in various stages of disbelief.

* * *

Quickly she suppressed her chakra and observed the battle. The group was good but they lacked the exact teamwork to be truely effective but she'd work on that later. It was obvious that someone was controlling the demons. A spot of white caught her vision and looked up in time to see a female youkai charge forward on a white feather.

Using low level speed Naruko quickly intercepted the Youkais flight, giving her a hard yank off her transportation and launching her roughly toward the ground. Naruko landed in time to see the demoness stumbled clumsily to prevent snarled, her recd eyes bright with indignation.

''How dare you interfere!'' she screeched and snapped her fan open retaliation.

''Take this, wind blades!''

Unfazed, Naruko held up one hand, ''Daikamaitachi no jutsu*.''

The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out with a flurry of the disorder Naruko used a shushin to appear behind the wind demoness, a kunai leveled at her throat.

''Now that wasnt nice. Care to tell me why are you attacking my companions?'' Naruko questioned tightly, channeling a bit of killing intent.

The wind youkai gulped.''Naraku sent me.''

''Ah i see. So you would be one of his incarnations then?''

''Yes.'' the youkai whispered bitterly.

Naruko opened her mouth to question her further when twenty or so youkai charged forward, forcing her away from her captive. Naruko cursed silently but allowed the demoness to escape, she had enough information to determine that the youkai definitely wasn't fond of her creator which might come in handy should the need ever arise.

Senses alert Naruko quickly cast a chakra shield, causing a potentially crippling attack to she faced Inuyasha, sword already raised for another round. Moving so fast that she become a blur, she punched the hanyou in the stomach and grabbed his wrist, giving it a violent twist making him drop his sword.

''What are you doing Inuyasha?'' Naruko asked, annoyed.

''Feh you were consorting with the enemy. I had every right to attack you.'' Retorted the hanyou, yanking his arm from her.

''I was merely questioning the woman.'' she replied with a scowl.

''That may be true but a comrade doesn't desert their fellows during a battle.'' Lectured Miroku.

'Those who abandon their friends are lower than trash...'

Naruko flinched inwardly as Kakashis words echoed in her mind

''i apologize. I ...its just been a long time since ive worked in a team. It wont happen again.'' She apologized with a slight bow.

''Its alright but try not to wonder off.'' Sango quipped with a small smile.

''Feh all this lovey-dovey stuff is making me nauseous.'' interrupted Inuyasha sheathing his sword.

''Sit boy!''

* * *

 **A/N: Dont worry Sesshomaru will make an appearance in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The group had finally arrived at Kaedes village and had been staying there for the past Inu group and Naruko were enjoying the old women's stew in comfortable silence- she had taken the fact that Naruko was a Kitsune rather well for a priestess.

Naruko had just finished her helping when she felt it. A strong pull that tugged at her from a distance. She frowned slightly, well it felt strange, it wasn't painful but...different. As if someone or something was calling her, pulling on her inner energy. Naruko gazed about the hut but no one else seemed to feel the odd sensation; with a muffled sigh she stealthily exited the hut.

The moon was heavy and full as it looked down upon the sleeping was peaceful yet Naruko couldn't help but shiver, something was changing, something that called to her new self that made her nervous.

 _Dammit and i was just starting to enjoy the peace._

* * *

Sesshomaru entered a abandoned clearing followed by his usaul entourage when his youkai senses went to a sudden halt, spreading his youkai in warning to whatever affected his beast; it seemed to have no effect as the pull merely increased the more he spread the youkai, calling him North.

''Milord?''

The voice of his annoying servant Jaken made his ears throb , disrupting his thoughts.

''We camp here tonight.'' He commanded coldly.

Slightly perturbed by the odd sensation he walked away from his followers and sat at the opposite end of the clearing.

 ** _Mate._** Whispered his beast suddenly.

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **Mate close, must find.**_

Sesshomaru scowled in sudden realization and assault on his person was because of his proximity to his potential partner, which was the last thing he needed right now. He sighed quietly and gazed at his human ward in thought who at the moment was in the process of chasing the annoying toad around the camp fire.

 _Perhaps finding my mate will be a good thing. Either way the sooner i can find this women, the sooner i can get rid of that irritating Hanyou Naraku._

 _'_ 'We head North tomorrow at Dawn.''

''Yes Milord.'' quipped Rin as she petted Ah-Un.

''But Lord Sesshomaru what about Naraku-'' a small rock suddenly collided with the small demons head, knocking him unconscious.

 _Honestly I don't know why i keep that annoying creature around_

* * *

 _(Next Morning)_

Sunlight poured down on the tiny valley inspiring birds to break out in a merry sky was a colbalt blue with not a cloud in the sky and yet Naruko couldnt help but feel whole night she was restless and this morning even more so, it felt as if the source of the weird pull was coming closer.

Her restlessness didn't go unnoticed by the others.A tug on her pants brought her out of her . Shippou gazed at the solemn figure, one hand gripping the black material of the youkais could sense something was wrong.

''Neh Naruko-chan, want some candy?''

Naruko blinked bemused at the innocent kit.

''Cause Kagome-okasan says that it makes you feel happy when you're upset.''

''Thanks kit but I don't think it will help. I'm not even sure what the problem is.'' sighed Naruko.

The duo were interrupted by loud shouting from the inside the hut.

''I NEED TO GO BACK YOU BAKA! I HAVE ANOTHER LIFE AND TESTS TO STUDY FOR!''

''YOU CANT JUST RUN OFF WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT YOU USELESS WOMAN!''

''SIT BOY!"'

Shippou whistled slightly as a painful crash echoed outside, while Naruko chuckled and picked up the small kit.

''Let's go stop the miko before she does any permanent damage.''

She just moved forward when a particularly hard yank caused her to stumble.

''You okay Naruko-chan?'' asked shippou concerned.

Naruko waved a hand dismissively and taken a deep breathe, trying to calm her chaotic senses despite the luring scent that hung in the air.

Inuyasha suddenly came barreling out of the hut with the rest of the group hot on his watched confused as the group armed themselves and moved her gaze toward the bordering forest just in time to see a figure step forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows of the forest and ignoring his brothers pathetic attempts to gain his attention, observed his potential mate. She was of average height with pale skin, Her hair seemed to be spun from liquid gold and her eyes were a sapphire blue. Though her build was small, she seemed to radiate strength and determination; his beast purred with approval.

 ** _Good, will make strong pups._**

He took another step forward only to be intercepted by his runt of a sibling.

"Oi, what the hell do you want Sesshomaru?!''

The Taiyoukai scowled in irritation,''Move aside half-breed, this doesn't concern you.''

* * *

Naruko never put much stock in looks but even she could not take her eyes off the man in front of her and even though she could sense the groups tension, she felt calm as if their sudden guest wasn't a threat.

She watched in excitement and caution as he took another step forward not once breaking eye contact.

''Woman, you are to come with this one.''

And just like that her illusion was shattered and was replaced with mounting irritation.

''Excuse me?'' She asked, annoyed. _Who the hell does this prick think he is?_

 _'_ 'I will not repeat myself wench.'' he responded icily, golden eyes indifferent.

''My name is not woman or wench you ass. Its Naruko and i'm not going anywhere with you're bastard self.''

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this woman, in all his life he had never experienced this amount of disrespect to his person in such a short space of time. Though he had to admit, she was rather attractive when angry.

However he wasn't feared for nothing and just because she was his intended did not mean he was going to take that abuse lying down.

''Hey don't ignore me you bastard!''

''Be silent.'' he intoned harshly, not even sparing a glance at the baffled and slightly put out Inuyasha. he then released the seals that held back his youkai using his dominate instincts to force her to submit. Though her strength was impressive, her basic instincts bowed to his will.

* * *

Naruko was furious, hell she was seeing knew that in a fight they would closely tie but dammit the bastard had done something that simply caused her youkai to retreat and being someone who did not give up without a fight, it was embarrassing.

She watched as the jerk actually had the nerve to smirk at her.

''So mate calmly or kicking and screaming?''

* * *

Kagome and the rest of the inu gang could only watch in general cluelessness as Sesshomaru dragged a snarling Naruko away from the village.

''Did you guys understand any of that?'' asked Kagome confused.

''Yeah and though i don't like her i wish her the best of luck with that icicle.'' intoned Inuyasha soberly.

''Why do you say that ?''

''Because Sesshomaru has chosen her as his mate.''

The blonde kitsune had come to grow on the group in the short time that they have traveled together and in light of this news, shared a collective grimace of sympathy for the youkai.

* * *

 **A/N: just to clear up some confusion Naruko may be a youkai but she wasnt born one like sesshomaru so she doesn't have an inner beast like he does. When pushed in battle she undergoes the same transformation that Naruto does in the anime when using Kyuubis chakra. The reason why she couldn't fight sesshomaru was because her primal side recognized him as her alpha . Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Naruko clung unwillingly to the silver fur that made up Sesshomaru's moko-moko as he sped them off to some obscure couldn't understand this person, he literally oozed arrogance; the Uchiha's had nothing on this guy thats for sure. She was also probably the first person to say an outright no to him, not that it did her any good.

''You know i can walk.'' she stated sourly, running her fingers through the silken fur underneath her.

''Hn.''

Naruko scowled in annoyance, what was it with the men she knew and that bloody noise! Did they have their own language made up entirely out of that stupid sound? It was so frustrating. She gave a small huff of irritation before snuggling deeper into the sweet smelling fur; she may be forced to travel with him but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru sped forwards trying to enjoy both his beasts mutters and the distracting pleasure caused by his mate running her fingers through the sensitive fur that hung off his shoulder. He would never admit it to her but he rather enjoyed the contact he had with her, the closeness- not surprising actually, he was still male under the mask.

The thought caused him to chuckle silently as he eavesdropped on her mutters about his gender, though his amusement vanished just as quickly as they approached his entourage, golden orbs becoming distant and flat once more.

Upon his arrival he was met with the curious gaze of Rin, Ah-Un and the stammering of Jaken. Silently he lowered his mate from his back and tugged her forward.

''The onna is this Sesshomarus intended and will be accompanying us back to the Western Palace.'' he intoned, cold.

* * *

Naruko was confused when he brought her to another group. They were even odder than the others; there was a little raven haired girl that was currently weaving flowers into a twin headed dragons mane whislt being guarded by a toad-thing with a odd staff. She was disappointed and had to resist the urge to pout as she was removed from the fur and made to face them.

She couldn't hold back a small growl when he referred to her as 'onna' but before she could yell at him, he vanished into the trees leaving her alone with a trio of gawking companions.

The silence grew awkward until the girl skipped forward, a small smile on her face and a daisy in her hand.

''Hello pretty lady.''

Naruko felt her lips curve into a smile, '' Hello child, whats your name?''

The girl tilted her head and considered Naruko for a moment before thrusting the flower forward.

''Rin is Rin.''

''That's a pretty name, I'm Naruko.''

''Naruko-sama, may Rin ask a question?'' the child murmured.

Startled by the sudden honorfic, she only nodded.

''Why is Naruko-sama so sad? Does she not like Sesshomaru-sama?'' questioned Rin worriedly.

Naruko gazed at the small yet perceptive girl, _and here i thought i was hiding it so well._

''Its not that, I just... Lost alot of people that were precious to me .'' She answered slowly, eyes darkening slightly.

''Did bad men get them like Rin's parents?'' Rin asked sadly.

''Yes.'' She stated with a tired sigh before sitting down on the soft grass. Before she could blink she found herself with a armful of human girl as the child leaped on her lap, tiny arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down at the small frame and gently ram a clawed hand through the raven locks.

''Ne, Naruko-sama? Can Rin be Naruko-sama's precious person too?'' came a muffled question.

Naruko smiled, ''If thats what you want little one.''

Rin lifted her face from the demonesses lap and smiled a toothy grin before scampering off to chase the toad creature, one that had been silently observing the exchange.

''No Rin, leave me alone you annoying girl!'' it screeched before running in panic.

* * *

In the shadows a figure vanished, his master would find this information useful.

* * *

 **A/N: okay guys thats all for review, any suggestions or comments are appreciated. Thank you to all those who have followed this story and reviewed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Naruko sighed and gently ran her clawed fingers through the child's unruly hair as Rin slept in her lap. Jaken's snores echoed around the otherwise silent camp. A faint scent of spice and mint warned her of her future mates approach.

Sesshomaru was shocked to find his ward cuddled up to his intended; he didn't recall her ever being so warm to strangers. A strange warmth settled over him as he watched Naruko caress the child gently but what followed was confusion.

"You are not the same, yet you treat Rin as if she were your pup." He stated, questions shining in his golden gaze.

Naruko frowned in sudden agitation. "A child is a child no matter who or what their sire was and should be treasured. Where I come from, children are referred to as the King of the village as they are the ones that hold the future in their hands."

"Some wouldn't care anyway, she is a ningen and therefore below your station." He murmured calculatedly, observing her reaction.

A low growl escaped her throat, "Fools the lot of them!"

She turned a glare upon him, blue eyes tinged red.

"You don't have any right to mention station when you obviously care for the child and have accepted her in your pack. Besides at one point me Rin and I weren't so different."

He raised a elegant brow at that and filed the strange comment away for later.

Naruko closed her eyes and with a sigh let her anger fade.

"Why did you pick me? We know nothing about each other." She murmured tiredly.

"Our beasts called to each other and the rest is irrelevant." He stated, reverting back to his cold demeanor.

"So you don't care that you are going to spend the rest of your life with a stranger?" she asked incredulous.

"No."

She swore quietly, "What about love, romance, that sort of thing? You don't care that I have absolutely no experience in this kind of thing?"

"Love is nothing but a myth created by humans to justify lust and I have enough experience for both of us."

"That's not exactly comforting, Sesshomaru."

This time he paused, head titled slightly in question.

"What is this 'comfort' you speak of?"

 _Is he serious?_ She thought in stunned silence. Gently she placed Rin upon the soft grass and rising to her feet closed the distance between them.

"Didn't your mother ever hold you, your father?"

"They are deceased." He replied bitingly.

She winced, "A servant maybe?"

"No."

"No one ever gave you a hug or a pat on the head?" she asked disbelievingly. _I mean even I had the old man and Iruka-sensei for that despite the villages crap._

"No but which would you prefer when we mate?" he asked bluntly.

Naruko stared at him, a dark blush staining her skin. _For the love of Kyuubi, please tell me I just didn't hear that. How do you even reply to something like that?!_

"Uh perhaps you could tell me what you expect instead; after all you just said you had more experience." She stammered out in embrassement. _I think pervy sage is laughing at me right now, probably yelling that I should've read those pervy books of his._

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the odd request.

"It wont kill you." He deadpanned.

Naruko gazed at him in awkward silence, face bleak. _He's joking….right?_

Sesshomaru sensing her unease moved closer and In the process wrapped a clawed hand around her small waist.

"Maybe we should-"

Cold lips suddenly descended and all thoughts about speech were obliterated. Naruko felt her body become liquid fire, the thrumming purr of her beast humming in her mind and felt her lips respond to the encouragement of his. The muscular arm wrapped around her waist tightened and drew her tight against his body.

A cool, moist tongue lightly glided across her trembling lips before he broke the kiss and stepped back. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he took in her flustered appearance

"As I said before little light."

Inwardly she cursed her body's reaction. _That sneaky dog! That's it, nobody messes with the Queen of pranks!_

Sesshomaru had to repress a sudden shiver as he walked away from his mate, perhaps winter was coming early…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Sesshomaru found himself barely hanging on to his temper as they travelled. During the past two days a number of strange 'accidents' occurred, one even involving the Taiyoukai ending up covered with tree sap, leaves and hung upside down by his ankle.

It was infuriating that someone would dare soil his person; the worst part was that he could never catch the culprit. Oh he knew that his little mate was involved despite her oh so innocent smiles, he just couldn't figure out how!

Meanwhile Naruko was having a hard time trying to stifle her laughter at the youkai's expense. It was not everyday that one got to see the usually composed inu so agitated.

 _Ah the joy of burrowing clones. Though perhaps I should let up on the poor man, he's sanity seems to be hanging by a very thin thread._

Indeed Sesshomaru's elegant brows were constantly twitching, a fierce scowl on his pale face and claws flexing as if he were itching to maim something or in this case someone.

 _Serves the ass right though, no one messes with Naruko Uzumaki!_

She quickly shifted her smug grin into an innocent smile as molten gold glanced her way in suspicion.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" she questioned sweetly.

He twitched violently and tossed here a searing glare but otherwise didn't respond as they approached the gates of the Western palace.

* * *

Naraku smiled as he watched the new couple through Kanna's mirror

"Kagura."

Said wind mistress bowed slightly, trying to suppress shivers at the sight of that cruel smile.

"An interesting development has occurred and with a little help may very well cause the defeat of Sesshomaru."

Kagura swallowed her bile as she listened to the Hanyou's plan, a certain blonde with sad blue eyes appearing in her mind. She watched with viable horror as he withdrew her heart and caressed it lightly.

"Do not fail or the result will be …unpleasant." He murmured, squeezing the red orb tightly, causing the youkai to crumple to her knees ion agony, gasping for breathe.

Naraku watched with barely restrained glee as his reincarnation vanished.

 _Soon Sesshomaru… by the time I'm done you'll be crawling at my feet like the dog you are._

 ** _A/N: sorry for the short chapter , the next one will be longer i promise._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Naruko barely could keep her mouth from falling open in awe as the Western palace was revealed. The castle was a vast towering structure of creamed marble and silver that sprawled over a couple of acres. The grounds were neat and obviously well groomed, here and there it sported smaller buildings that merely added to the impressive size of the Palace.

A sideways glance at Sesshomaru had her brow twitching in annoyance; the bastard was smirking at her.

''I take it you approve?'' he questioned with veiled amusement.

''Well, its so big, it just makes me wonder if you are compensating for something.'' she retorted with a innocent grin.

Suppressing a twitch. He leaned forward so that his lips barely grazed her ear.

''You'll find that compensation isn't necessary.'' he murmured huskily and unexpectedly licked her ear.

Unable to suppress a blush she jerked away from him with a huff while trying to rapidly fading composure. _Stupid hormones!_

Sesshomaru quickly resumed his cold demeanor as his steward, a regal looking man with orange hair, approached and greeted him with a low bow. He soon found that he could barely pay attention to Ryou as he tried to bring him up to date on the management of the estate. A sideways glance took in his mates childlike curiosity at her surroundings as her blue orbs rapidly scanned the grounds of his ancestral home.

He was definitely enjoying baiting her, more so than he should. It was rather refreshing to converse with someone who wasnt afraid that he could gut them in less than a second. Even more enjoyable would be her reaction in the bedroom...

Naruko felt a little out of place in the glamorous palace and as the day drew to a close so began her nerves to rise. This was all so new to her. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do, no spur of the moment plan, just blank.

''Shizuka, escort my intended to her rooms.'' Naruko jerked her gaze upright as she heard Sesshomaru speak, meeting the gaze of a solemn looking mouse demoness before she was ' escorted' to her rooms. _More like dragged, probably thinks I will try to escape. Ass._

Naruko sighed as the mouse demoness shyly showed her around the suite unknowingly picking at a old wound and rousing memories of her close friend Hinata.

Shizuka, hearing the sigh, took the moment to observe her new mistress discreetly. While the demoness was undeniably beautiful ,there was a aura of peace that surrounded her that seemed to make her glow. But despite the small smile that continuously graced her lips, Shizuka caught a glimpse of sorrow in her blue eyes. A sadness so haunting that for the brief moment she witnessed it, she felt her bones grow cold.

Naruko collapsed on the silken sheets and closed her suddenly heavy eyes as the door to her rooms closed with a quiet click. _Just for tonight, let me not dream..._

 **A/N just for the record Ryou and Shizuka dont really exist in either anime and are just random filler characters that arent really important.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

 _Naruko opened her eyes to a familiar scene of the smoking battlefield. The only difference is that she was surrounded by the very much alive and smiling visages of her friends. Suddenly as if someone had cut an invisible cord, they collapsed to the ground, blood spraying the blonde._

 _Gasping Naruko stumbled back in shock and gazed in horror at her crimson covered hands._

 _''You..'' a voice rasped._

 _Naruko jerked her head up and stared in agony at the bloodied figure of Itachi, his eyes torn out and bleeding._

 _''You failed, this is your fault. You killed Sasuke.'' he rasped, blood dripping from his empty sockets._

 _''No...I tried..''_

 _''You failed.'' echoed a Hinata, her throat gaping, blood running down her kimono and emphasizing her bulging stomach._

 _''Failed.'' intoned Gaara, his head held in his arms._

 _''Failed..''_

Naruko jerked awake, a scream lodged in her throat. Shakily she held her hands in front of her and stared at the clean, pale appendages still feeling the warmth of their blood. A cool droplet splashed into her hands, only then did she realize she was crying when a warm hand grasped her wrist, startling her. Looking up she met the golden gaze of Sesshomaru.

''What has upset you , mate?''

She averted her eyes and tugged at the restraint.

''Tell me.'' he probed.

''It doesn't matter, just a stupid dream.''

A pair of arms pulled her close and held her against the hard chest of the stoic lord.

''Sesshomaru?'' she asked, confused.

''This is how one comforts is it not?'' he voiced, quietly.

Not trusting her voice she just nodded and leaned further into he embrace, burying her face in his chest.

Sesshomaru leaned back upon the silver sheets with his mate in his arms. Her distressed scent drove him from the usual refuge of his study, it was strange and bewildering to see his normally cheerful mate cry.

There was something she was not telling him and if there was something he hated more than his half brother it was being lied to.

 _One way or another little light, I will unravel this mystery of yours._

A figure hidden in the shadows of the palace observed the couple and rejoiced at the slight frown that appeared briefly on the lords face. Crimson lips curved upward in a sinister grin as a plan began to form.

Oh she had her doubts of this mission when that silly wind demoness approached her but while she may use the resources given to her, her target was a different matter entirely. The little interloper would regret taking Sesshomaru from her.

 _Oh yes, this is going to be fun. Perhaps after this Sesshomaru will finally accept me as his mate..._

 **A/N: Okay that's all for the new chapter , sorry for the shortness but please review. Next chapter will be longer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve:**

A sudden coolness was what woke Naruko; sleepy sapphire gazed at the indent left in the silver sheets before memories of the previous night made her flush in embarrassment and it urn grimace in guilt.

I should apologize to him...but what do I say? Should I tell him the truth?

With a tired sigh she rose and quickly dressed in a apple green kimono , making a face at the finery and running a hand through the intamble mess that was her hair before giving up and leaving the room.

She suppressed a shiver as she looked down the empty hallway and quickly followed the scent of her intended, she was so fixated on her search that she ended up crashing into someone. Years of battle instincts kept her upright while the other person in front of her stumbled.

Eyes of bloodied violets met sapphire in a silent battle before the women smirked and gave Naruko a mocking bow.

''My sincerest apologies my Lady.'' she sneered, crimson lips curled in a grimace of a smile.

''Its fine, I was the one at fault.'' Naruko answered tersely, her youkai shifting restlessly at the woman's blatant challenge.

''Oh yes, I'm certain it will be.'' she purred before walking past.

''Do be careful my Lady, one never knows where the enemies lurks.'' she whispered with a sharp smile before turning a corner.

Naruko suppressed a growl and resisted the urge to chase down the strange demoness.

* * *

Sesshomaru scowled at the piles of paperwork in front of him at himself. _Dammit, why cant I get that woman out of my head?!_ He growled.

 _ **She is our mate.**_

 _Be silent, I wasn't talking to you_. He grumbled before sighing at the intrusive knock.

''Enter.''

Naruko walled hesitantly thought he heavy oak doors meeting Sesshomaru's cool and distant gaze.

''Is this something you require?'' he intoned coolly.

Naruko felt a spark of anger at his tone but continued.

''I just wanted to think you for last night and apologize if I bothered you.'' she murmured.

''Good because it wont happen again.'' he replied before leafing through the papers on his desk.

''Excuse me?''

''I wont have some over-emotional female distract me from my work. The job of a mate is to provide heirs and nothing more.''

Naruko stared at him in shock before clenching her fist in fury.

''What is wrong with you? All I wanted was to apologize you bastard!' she yelled, eyes flashing.

Sesshomaru raised a brow in cool detachment.

''I fail to see why you thought I wanted your apology.''

Molten blue met cool gold, ''Why wont you let anyone in?'' she demanded.

He rose in sudden anger, gold eyes no longer placid but filled with danger.

''I wont be distracted to by a weak female! I don't need your so called love, I don't want it. The only thing useful to me is your body.'' he snarled.

He watched as she recoiled as if he had struck her and felt an odd ache in his chest as her eyes dimmed.

''Then I'm sorry I wasted your time, Lord Sesshomaru.'' she murmured mechanically before fleeing the room.

* * *

As if drained Sesshomaru sat down in his chair with a sigh.

 **What have you done**? Whispered his youkai accusingly.

 _I will not make the same mistake as my father. I will not be weak._ He snarled.

 **Then you are a fool...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

Naruko walked around in a daze, her normally bright blue eyes were a dull gray. A persistent pain throbbed within her chest, replaying the caustic words of Sesshomaru.

 _I didn't think I would feel this again...this pain..._

She never noticed how her feet took her to the far reaches of the gardens, the pretty cherry blossom trees now cast ominous shadows in the fading sunlight. Naruko stood there for awhile, watching the ink soak the sky when a sudden breeze alerted her to a familiar scent.

''I thought you had nothing more to say to me Sesshomaru.'' she murmured tiredly.

The scent drew nearer till warmth bathed her back.

''I know but I thought a more permanent solution would be more...beneficial to us both.'' a soft alto voice mocked.

Before Naruko could register the change, a sharp pain ran through her chest, looking down she saw the tip of a blade that was sheathed in her chest.

She stumbled and collapsed to the ground with a cry as the blade was viciously removed. Spitting out blood she looked up into gleeful, violet eyes.

''You...''

Akira smirked as she tossed Sesshomaru's borrowed clothing to the ground and lovingly caressed the now crimson dagger.

''You know I was expecting this to be more of a challenge but you both played into my hands so easily, I didn't even have to try.'' she giggled and leered at Naruko.

''You can thank Naraku for the poison by the way and don't fret dear, I'll take good care of Sesshomaru. Word of your death will send him into a frenzy and I'll make sure that I will be right there to comfort him.'' she purred before walking away.

''You're wrong...'' Naruko croaked as she staggered to her feet. She had worse injuries from Madaara and she wasn't about to give up now.

Akira stopped and tossed the kitsune a grin over her shoulder.

''Ooh, so she can speak. Well little Lady what am I wrong about?''

''He wont grieve for me.'' she hissed out between gritted teeth, body protesting the strain.

''Of course he will, you should pay better attention.'' the snake demoness teased.

''I wont let you touch him.'' she growled.

Akira laughed, ''And how are you going to stop me love? You're too weak to even scratch me.''

A sudden crushing presence cut her laughter short and for the first time the snake felt a twinge of unease as she gazed into the now crimson eyes of her rival. Naruko bared her elongated teeth in a silent snarl and before the Akira could react, slammed a youkai covered fist in her face.

Akira coughed up blood and before she could recover was rammed into the ground as the kitsune shoved a spiraling ball of energy against her stomach causing the snake to scream in agony as it ground against her skin, drilling through her youkai scales like tissue paper.

Vision darkening she looked up into seething crimson with no small amount of fear.

''It's not possible...'' she stammered, ''Naraku promised...''

Naruko gave a dark chuckle as she lifted the snake demoness into the air by the throat.

''He lied. If it was anyone else I would have let them live but unfortunately for you, I despise snakes.''

The last thing Akira saw before her world went dark was a flash of red and the image of claws.

Naruko stumbled away from the corpse and slumped against a nearby tree. As quick as her strength had come did it flee, leaving her tired and aching. Her wound burned as she cupped it, blood dripping through her fingers as her vision blurred.

 _What are you doing Dobe? Don t give up!_

''Sasuke?'' she croaked, blood running down her chin.

 _Hold on Naruko, help will come._

Naruko chuckled a she heard Sasuke and Kakashi's voices whisper in her mind.

''He wont come...'' she whispered before darkness claimed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: due to a request from Hanyouprincess3, this chapter was published earlier than planned. Enjoy.**

Chapter fourteen:

Sesshomaru stared at the scroll in front of him, words blurring together. His thoughts just couldn't remain focused, shattered blue eyes kept popping up as he worked.

With a frustrated growl he tossed down his brush and leaned back into his chair. The balcony doors were open and he pleasantly inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms and blood.

Wait, blood?

Sesshomaru stiffened, red seeping into gold as he felt his beast rising and for the first time in centuries was unable to quell it.

 **Mate, somethings wrong.**

 _Calm yourself, Naruko will find us when she accepts this ones words._

 **Fool! Can you not smell the blood of our chosen?!**

Sesshomaru's blood went cold as his beats words hit hard and at which point he lost all control .In a rush Sesshomaru transformed and took of at a run and through after a while he tried and failed to penetrate his beats frantic thoughts.

Every youkai trembled as a great roar of fury and sorrow shook the palace indicating that the Lord had discovered the state his mate was in. Sesshomaru whined and embraced the cold and bloodied form of his mate, the faint scent of Naraku's miasma only enraging him further.

 _Give me control beast ,we can revive her with fathers fang._

As he regained control, he gently lay Naruko on the ground and quickly unsheathed Tensaiga. He stood above her and once the soul bearers appeared, vanquished them in one strike of the sword. Gently with the flat of the blade, guided her soul back into her body.

He watched as her wounds healed slowly then quicker. Her color returned and she started to breathe, shallow at first then deep and steady; within a few moments she opened up her eyes.

It didn't take long to figure out what had happened; gingerly she tested her movements as she stood. Once she was certain she was okay did she face him.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and embraced her tightly, taking deep breathes of her scent.

''Naruko.''

She closed her eyes against his murmur. _My heart cant take this._ Instead of holding him close, she decided to go with anger, anger was safer.

''What are you doing here? I thought I was beneath our notice unless it was in the bedroom, were those not your words?'' she demanded, eyes flashing.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before pulling her back into his chest.

''This Sesshomaru apologizes.'' he murmured against her throat.

''What...what did you say?''

''I am sorry Naruko.''

She drew away from hi in shock and stared into his warm eyes.

''You said my name.''

Sesshomaru nodded and caressed her whiskered cheek lightly.

''I don't understand, you said-''

''I lied.''

''Why?'' she asked , stunned.

''This Sesshomaru isn't very good with words or people. Its hard for me to lower my guard and when you breached it, I reacted defensively. I hurt you to protect myself.'' he murmured and with a sigh moved away from her.

''If you wish you may refuse this ones suit, I wont stop you.''

''You would allow me to reject you?'' she asked in an odd tone.

Sesshomaru winced but nodded, ''If that's what you desire.''

''And if I choose to stay?''

Sesshomaru reached out and held her small hand within his larger one, ''I'd be honored but it is your choice.''

Naruko stared at him in silence before smiling slightly and held out her pinky finger. Sesshomaru just stared at her in confusion.

''This is a promise, one you cant break. I promise to never leave your side until death and in return you must promise to never hide yourself from me.''

Sesshomaru merely raised one elegant brow before reaching forward and connecting their fingers.

''I promise upon my sword.''

Naruko smiled up at him, ''I'll take the sword, so please don't kill me Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru pulled her against him and gently kissed her temple.''Never.''

* * *

 **A/N: that's it for this chapter. I estimate that there is about ten chapters to go before the end of this story so please review and any suggestions, questions or critique is helpful. Please review.**


	15. hiatus warning

Hey guys I am so glad that many of you are enjoying the story and all your reviews and ideas were really appreciated. I am sorry to say that the story is now officially on Hiatus until further notice. should any one wish to adopt the story as their own you are welcome to it. again I do apologise for the disappointment.


End file.
